Make it wit Chu
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Uma tempestade tem o poder que de despertar o trauma de uma jovem serva. O que Ikki poderá fazer para acalmá-la? resumo péssimo, juro que a fic ta melhor. Presente de níver - atrasadérrimo - pra Fania!Aviso: RATED M . FINALIZADA


**Capitulo Único**

**Make it wit chu**

Uma chuva forte e repentina castigava Atenas, por isso os cavaleiros que antes treinavam no NeoColiseu rapidamente voltaram para suas casas e por lá ficaram.

Ao chegar na sua casa temporária, Ikki tirou sua armadura, que montou-se sozinha em um canto da sala, e seguiu pelo corredor até o banheiro sem nem prestar atenção na moça que estava passando pano na mesinha do telefone que o olhou intensamente.

_You wanna know if I know why?  
I can't say that I do,  
I don't understand the evil eye,  
Or how one becomes two.  
_

_**(Você quer saber se sei o por quê?  
Eu não posso dizer que sei,  
Eu não entendo o olho do mal,  
Ou como um pode se tornar dois)**_

De repente, um grito agudo percorreu toda casa. Rapidamente Ikki saiu do banho apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu sua serva sentada no chão com uma mão segurando o pulso como se estivesse machucada e olhando aterrorizada para a armadura.

-Sthefania, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou indo até ela.

-Senhor Amamya... Eu tentei secar a sua armadura, pois ela está molhada, mas ela de deu choque. - ela respondeu tentando não demonstrar dor na voz.

Ikki olhou para o paninho caído ao lado dela e suspirou maneando levemente a cabeça para os lados. Devia ter doído muito, já tinha levado um choque da armadura de Andrômeda e a descarga era bem forte. Mas aquilo era apenas uma forma que a armadura tinha de se defender de outros.

-Não se preocupe, a dor logo passa – Fênix disse estendendo a mão e ajudando-a a se levantar – E não precisa secar a armadura, ela seca sozinha.

- Ok... – ela disse olhando para o chão, mas levantou o olhar e viu o cavaleiro.

Prendeu a respiração. Os cabelos molhados tingidos de azul grudavam por seus ombros, gotículas de água escorriam por seu corpo bem moldado passando pelo abdome definido e indo perder-se na toalha felpuda que cobria sua intimidade.

Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou olhando para aquele corpo, mas a voz do cavaleiro a fez voltar para a realidade.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

"Definitivamente não" ela pensou.

- Sim, obrigada – respondeu com um sorriso.

"Será possível que ele não percebeu o meu olhar? Claro que não... Eu acho. Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei olhando".

- Então tudo bem – Ikki disse virando-se e entrando no quarto para se vestir.

_And I just can't recall what started it all,  
Or how to begin in the end,  
I ain't here to break it,  
Just see how far it will bend,  
Again and again_

_**(E eu não consigo lembrar o que começou tudo isso  
Ou como começar no fim,  
Eu não estou aqui para quebrá-lo,  
Só para ver o quanto vai se submeter,  
De novo e de novo)**_

A chuva parecia ter piorado quando Nix estendeu seu manto negro por toda a Grécia. Estava muito frio, trovoadas soavam por toda parte e relâmpagos faziam a noite praticamente virar dia.

Sthefania encolheu-se em sua cama. Tinha apenas 8 anos quando sua mãe morreu no meio de uma tempestade como aquela. Estava relampejando, sua mãe abrigou-se debaixo de uma árvore e a árvore foi atingida por um raio... A mulher foi fulminada junto.

Desde então criou trauma de tempestades.

Ela abraçou os joelhos e obrigou-se a pensar em coisas boas para esquecer da tempestade lá fora, mas um trovão soou mais alto e ela soltou um sonoro grito involuntário, encolhendo-se ainda mais.

-Tudo bem aí? – ela ouviu uma voz lá fora – Está tudo bem? Eu ouvi um grito.

Sthefania tentou responder... Tentou mesmo, mas a sua voz não saía.

Ikki ficou preocupado. Entrou o quarto e viu sua serva encolhida na cama.

-Sthefania... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela ergueu o rosto banhado de lágrimas e o cavaleiro realmente se comoveu. Não gostava de ver pessoas tristes, sobretudo mulheres, isso o fazia lembrar de Esmeralda.

-Eu... – finalmente sua voz saiu, mas antes de completar a frase, um novo trovão ressoou, fazendo-a encolher-se ainda mais.

Fênix finalmente entendeu o que se passava, e se sentiu no dever de acalmá-la, afinal, ele nunca teve do que reclamar no trabalho que ela fazia, e naquele momento ela precisava de ajuda.

Ele não sabia, no entanto, o que fazer. Nunca tinha precisado fazer aquilo antes, então pensou em consultar a pessoa que mais entendia de mulheres naquele santuário.

- Sthefania, eu vou fazer uma ligação, eu já volto, ok?

Ele a viu assentir.

_I wanna make it,  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
Anytime, anywhere,  
I wanna make it,  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
_

_**(Eu quero fazer,  
Eu quero fazer isso com você  
A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar  
Eu quero fazer,  
Eu quero fazer isso com você)**_

-Milo?

_-Ikki seu bastardo! Como se atreve a me ligar a essas horas com uma tempestade dessa?_

-Cala a boca e me escuta. Parece que a minha serva tem um certo trauma de tempestades, ela não consegue nem falar e está toda encolhida. Eu não entendo nada disso, poderia me dizer como eu posso acalmá-la?

_-Eu costumo fazer as mulheres "felizes" numa hora dessas._

-Como assim "felizes"?

-_Sabe como é, uma coisa forte para fazê-las esquecerem da tempestade e de tudo ao redor, uma coisa que não as deixa nem pensarem._

-Por acaso está se referindo a...

-_Isso aí!_ – a voz do outro lado soou cheia de entusiasmo – _Vai fundo!_

-Nem pensar! Vai que ela não quer e daí só sirva pra piorar o trauma.

-_Acredite, ela quer. Ikki, não seja hipócrita você sabe o que tem, só precisa usá-lo. Você tem potencial! Só não seja muito bruto, ela já está com medo, deixe isso pra quando ela estiver mais calma._

-Você é doente...

-_Obrigado, agora me deixa dormir!_

O cavaleiro de escorpião desligou o celular bruscamente.

_Sometimes the same is different,  
but mostly it's the same  
these mysteries of life, that just ain't my thing  
If I told you that I knew about the sun and the moon,  
I'd be untrue,  
The only thing I know for sure  
Is what I wanna do,  
anytime, anywhere and I say_

_  
__**(Às vezes o igual é diferente,  
mas na maioria das vezes é o mesmo  
Esses mistérios da vida, que não são meu estilo**_

_**Se eu te disser que eu soube sobre o sol na lua,  
Seria mentira  
A única coisa de que tenho certeza  
É do que quero fazer,  
A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar eu disse)**_

Ikki voltou para o quarto dela e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, abraçando-a.

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse afagando seus cabelos – Não vai acontecer nada com você...

-Não... – mais um trovão a fez encolher-se ao peitoral do cavaleiro – Faz parar... Eu não aguento mais.

As palavras de Milo assombravam a mente do cavaleiro. Era horrível saber que podia fazê-la não pensar na tempestade, mas seu senso de cavalheirismo o impedia de fazê-lo. Sentiu as lágrimas molhando sua camisa de malha e os soluços tornando-se cada vez mais fortes na medida que os trovões tornavam-se mais frequentes, até que entregou os pontos.

-Eu... Não posso fazer parar, mas posso te fazer esquecer... Só que não vai ser muito honroso.

-Qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa, faz por favor.

_I wanna make it, (again and again)  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
Anytime, anywhere,  
I wanna make it, (again and again)  
_

_**(Eu quero fazer isso, (de novo e de novo)  
Eu quero fazer isso com você,  
A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar  
Eu quero fazer isso, (de novo e de novo))**_

Ikki a beijou com calma sentindo o choque que ela teve diante do ato, mas insistiu até ver que ela aos poucos se acalmava e se entregava. Sthefania entreabriu a boca num convite mudo, deixando que Ikki deslizasse a língua para dentro dos lábios dela explorando sua boca com delicadeza. A moça levou uma mão até a nuca do cavaleiro trazendo-o sutilmente para mais perto de si, o nipônico envolveu-lhe a cintura com carinho e juntou seu corpo ao dela. Até que se separaram levemente, numa busca por ar.

-O que foi isso? – ela perguntou assustada e ofegante.

-É o único jeito que eu conheço para fazer você não pensar na tempestade – ele disse meio sem jeito – Mas se você não quiser, não tem problema.

Dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa foi ela. O beijo foi mais ousado desta vez. Ikki permitiu que a língua dela explorasse sua boca, acariciando-o nos cabelos, prendendo-o junto a si.

Ikki deixou que seus dedos fossem até os botões da camiseta do pijama que ela usava, pela textura, percebeu que estava sem sutiã. Arfou tentando desabotoar a blusa sem apartar o beijo. Foi bem sucedido, em minutos a blusa estava no chão e não demorou para que a sua se juntasse a dela.

Descobriu-se tão perto do tórax nu de Ikki, que a jovem serva não resistiu. Passou levemente as unhas, num lento reconhecimento territorial, que pelos pequenos tremores do outro, era muito bem vindo.

Do peitoral, as mãos de Sthefania foram para as costas e as acariciou levemente. As mãos de Ikki, por outro lado passeavam pela lateral do corpo dela sentindo a textura da pele macia e parando no cós da calça por alguns segundos. Como não sentiu resistência, tratou de se livrar logo da peça. Apoiou-se no abdome dela traçando uma trilha de beijos molhados e vendo-a arfar. Trilhou o caminho de volta passando-os lábios pelos seios até chegar no pescoço, que beijou e mordeu de leve.

Ikki desceu a mão pelo abdome de Sthefania, até chegar às suas coxas bem formadas.

-Seu corpo é lindo... – ele sussurrou sutil, olhando para os olhos da moça corada. - Posso...?

-Sim... – ela respondeu timidamente.

_I wanna make it wit chu,  
I wanna make it, (anytime, anywhere)  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
I wanna make it,  
I wanna make it wit chu.  
_

_**(Eu quero fazer isso com você,**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso, (a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar)**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso com você,**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso,**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso com você).**_

Ikki tirou lentamente a calcinha e tocou de leve a área mais necessitada dela que engoliu em pequeno gemido. Notando isso, Ikki sorriu movimentando a mão, mas sem tirar os olhos da grega que o mirava. A boca entreaberta, os cabelos espalhados pelo colchão e juntando-se nas bordas do rosto... Tudo isso lhe dava uma imagem etérea e doce. E pela falta de ação da garota, Ikki logo compreendeu.

-Primeira vez? – perguntou vendo-a assentir timidamente – Vai doer um pouco. – avisou vendo-a assentir mais uma vez.

Tirou a calça junto com a cueca e sentou-se na cama colocando a garota sentada em seu colo de frente.

Apesar de seu membro doer de tão endurecido, ele obrigou-se a prepará-la com cuidado e sem pressa.

-...Hum... Mestre Amamya... – ela ronronou alguns segundos depois, empurrando de leve o corpo. Ikki riu-se, retirando seu dedo. Sthefania olhou-o, sabendo o que viria logo a seguir.

- Shhh...calma... - Ikki beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

Levantou-a delicadamente pelos quadris, posicionando a ponta de seu membro na entrada dela, tentando ao máximo não proporcionar nenhuma dor.

Beijou-a suavemente, puxando o lábio inferior com seus dentes, causando um pequeno espasmo. Ainda segurando-a pelo quadril, com uma das mãos, forçou passagem pela entrada apertada e Sthefania pareceu entregar-se aos seus instintos, movimentando-se de encontro a ele para facilitar a penetração.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido de dor quando a barreira de sua inocência foi rompida e sentiu o membro do cavaleiro atingir fundo seu corpo. Abraçou-o com força sentindo que ele afagava seus cabelos. Ainda ficaram mais algum tempo naquela posição que para Ikki era uma tortura, precisava movimentar-se, mas queria que ela estivesse pronta.

-Ikki – surpreendeu-se por tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome – Por favor, movimente-se – ela pediu com a voz rouca de desejo.

Ikki prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-la, ofegante. Forçou um pouco mais, ouvindo uma pequena reclamação da moça. Mordendo de leve os próprios lábios, controlou-se para, delicadamente, sair de dentro dela e voltar, com um pouco mais de velocidade. Ikki a beijou enquanto novamente saía de dentro dela, para voltar depois. Sthefania gemeu durante o beijo, fazendo Ikki quase perder o controle.

-Não tenha medo... – ela sussurrou rouca, tendo dificuldades para completar as palavras.

_I wanna make it, (again and again)  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
I wanna make it, (anytime, anywhere)  
I wanna make it wit chu.  
_

_**(Eu quero fazer isso, (de novo e de novo)  
Eu quero fazer isso com você,  
Eu quero fazer isso, (a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar)**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso com você).**_

Ajoelhou-se, ainda sentada no colo do cavaleiro, aumentando a rapidez e o ritmo das estocadas, aos poucos.

-Ahh! - Ikki prendeu os lábios, sufocando um gemido na garganta. - Por Zeus... - Comprimiu os olhos, sentindo seu corpo latejar.

-Mestre Ikki... Eu vou... Eu vou... - Sthefania balbuciou, quase perdida.

O japonês a olhou intensamente, ofegante, corado, com uma face expressiva e os lábios vermelhos. Finalmente deixou um gemido alto escapar ao mesmo tempo que ela.

O êxtase que sentiram havia sido muito intenso, desabaram um sobre o outro ofegantes. E exaustos, entregaram-se ao sono.

A tempestade lá fora continuava, mas estava completamente esquecida.

_I wanna make it, (again and again)  
I wanna make it wit chu,  
I wanna make it_

_I wanna make it, (again and again and again and again and again..)_

_**(Eu quero fazer isso, (de novo e de novo)**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso com você,**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso,**_

_**Eu quero fazer isso com você (de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo)).**_

Na manhã seguinte, Ikki e Milo encontraram-se no NeoColiseu para treinar.

-E então? Seguiu o meu conselho? – o escorpião perguntou com um sorriso matreiro.

- Nem tudo se resume a sexo, Milo - Ikki respondeu balançando os ombros.

-Unf, sem graça – disse o escorpiano saindo de perto do japonês sem perceber o sorriso que este tinha nos lábios.

-Mas eu não disse que não tinha seguido – o leonino completou baixo o suficiente para ninguém ouvir.

**----- Fim -----**

**N/A:** _Finalmente o presente de níver da Fania! Hiper atrasado né minha amiga? Mas eu consegui terminar, espero que tenha gostado._

_A música é "__Make it wit chu" do Queens of the Stone Age._

_Beijo_s!


End file.
